Μεταϋλικό
Μεταϋλικό http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/, Μετα-υλικό Τα μεταϋλικά είναι μία κατηγορία υλικών. Είναι υλικά που δεν υπάρχουν στη Φύση, αλλά κατασκευάζονται θεωρητικά και στη συνέχεια εργαστηριακά. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Μεταϋλικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "υλικό". Γενικά Όσο περνάει ο καιρός οι φυσικοί κατασκευάζουν υλικά που κάμπτουν το φως «περίεργα», δημιουργώντας μια οπτική οφθαλμαπάτη που θα μπορούσε να οδηγήσει στην κατασκευή ακόμη πιο ευκρινών φακών ή να κάνει τα αντικείμενα να εξαφανίζονται. Τον Οκτώβριο 2006, επιστήμονες στο Πανεπιστήμιο Ντιούκ επέδειξαν μια συσκευή η οποία έκανε αόρατα αντικείμενα. Μια Οπτική Ακτίνα με μορφή μικροκυμάτων διαχωριζόταν σε δύο τμήματα, ταξίδευε γύρω από έναν ειδικό κύλινδρο και επαναενωνόταν στο οπίσθιο μέρος του κυλίνδρου. Έτσι οποιοδήποτε αντικείμενο ήταν στο εσωτερικό του κυλίνδρου ουσιαστικά ήταν αόρατο. Κύματα φωτός δεν αναπηδούσαν στο αντικείμενο και κάποιος που το κοιτούσε θα έβλεπε μόνο ό,τι ήταν από πίσω του. Βεβαίως η συσκευή δεν ήταν τέλεια. Ένας εξωγήινος που θα διέθετε όραση μικροκυμάτων μπορεί να μην έβλεπε το αντικείμενο, αλλά θα παρατηρούσε κάτι περίεργο. «Θα έβλεπε ένα μαύρο σημείο», λέει ο Ντέιβιντ Σμιθ, καθηγητής μηχανικής υπολογιστών στο Ντιούκ. Ακόμη σημαντικότερο είναι το γεγονός ότι η συσκευή λειτουργούσε μόνο για ένα συγκεκριμένο μήκος κύματος (μικροκύματα) περιορίζοντας έτσι τη χρησιμότητά της. Η κατασκευή μιας συσκευής που θα λειτουργεί στο ορατό φάσμα του φωτός και θα καλύπτει όλα τα χρώματα είναι ακόμη δυσκολότερο, ίσως ακατόρθωτο έργο. Παρ’ όλα αυτά, το πείραμα απέδειξε την ικανότητα των επιστημόνων να χειραγωγούν το φως χρησιμοποιώντας νέα υλικά που ονομάζουν «μεταϋλικά». Δείκτης Διάθλασης Προφανώς, οι στρατιωτικοί ενδιαφέρονται για κάθε υλικό που θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να κρύβει αντικείμενα. Όμως τα μεταϋλικά θα μπορούσαν να χρησιμοποιηθούν και για την κατασκευή μικροσκοπίων ή κεραιών. Μέχρι σήμερα, οι επιστήμονες έχουν λύσει τις εξισώσεις που χρειάζονται, έχουν κάνει προσομοιώσεις σε υπολογιστή και έχουν κάνει ορισμένα βασικά πειράματα. Πρέπει ακόμη να ανακαλύψουν ποιοι είναι οι πρακτικοί περιορισμοί και πόσο μπορούν να κάμψουν το φως. Για να κατασκευάσουν μεταϋλικά οι φυσικοί χρησιμοποιούν συνηθισμένα υλικά όπως υαλοβάμβακα και χαλκό. Τα μεταϋλικά αντιδρούν με το ηλεκτρικό και μαγνητικό πεδίο των κυμάτων φωτός, αλλάζοντας την τιμή ενός αριθμού που είναι γνωστός ως βαθμός διάθλασης με τρόπο που δεν καταφέρνουν υλικά της Φύσης. Οταν μια ακτίνα φωτός περνάει το όριο μεταξύ του αέρα και του νερού ή κάποιου άλλου διάφανου υλικού, κάμπτεται και ο βαθμός κάμψης εξαρτάται από το βαθμό διάθλασης του υλικού. Όσον αφορά το ορατό φως, τα διάφανα υλικά όπως η ύαλος, το ύδωρ και ο αδάμας έχουν βαθμό διάθλασης ένα ή μεγαλύτερο γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι όταν το φως εισέρχεται σε αυτά κάμπτεται προς τα μέσα. Όμως με τα μεταϋλικά οι επιστήμονες μπορούν να επιτύχουν βαθμό διάθλασης από το μηδέν μέχρι το ένα. Θεωρητικά, θα ήταν δυνατή η κατασκευή υλικού με βαθμό διάθλασης αρνητικό. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, το φως που θα εισερχόταν σε ένα τέτοιο υλικό θα έκανε απότομη αναστροφή, σαν να είχε χτυπήσει σε έναν αόρατο καθρέφτη. Ο καθηγητής Τζον Πέντρι του Imperial College του Λονδίνου είναι από τους πρώτους που άρχισε να κατασκευάζει μεταϋλικά στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του ’90 και μαζί με τον συνάδελφό του Ντέιβιντ Σμιθ κατασκεύασαν το πρώτο μεταϋλικό που αντιδρούσε τόσο στο Ηλεκτρικό όσο και στο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο. Όμως, επί έτη η επιστημονική κοινότητα διαφωνούσε για το αν είναι δυνατό να κατασκευαστεί υλικό με αρνητικό βαθμό διάθλασης. Τα πειράματα που είχαν γίνει αφορούσαν μόνο μικροκύματα. Η κατασκευή μεταϋλικών για μικρότερο μήκος κύματος και υψηλότερη συχνότητα (όπως το Ορατό Φως) είναι πολύ πιο δύσκολο γιατί λιγότερα υλικά είναι διαφανή σε υψηλότερες συχνότητες. Το 2007, ερευνητές στο Ames Laboratory στην Αϊόβα και στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Καρλσρούης στη Γερμανία ανέφεραν ότι κατασκεύασαν μεταϋλικό με αρνητικό βαθμό διάθλασης στο ορατό φάσμα. Ορισμένοι επιστήμονες δεν επείσθησαν, όμως οι περισσότεροι φυσικοί αποδέχονται το ενδεχόμενο. Τα όρια των μεταϋλικών Η διαφωνίες έδειξαν και τα όρια των μεταϋλικών. Έχουν δύο ιδιότητες. *Η μια ονομάζεται διασκόρπιση και σημαίνει ότι η γωνία διάθλασης εξαρτάται από τη συχνότητα του φωτός. *Η δεύτερη ιδιότητά τους είναι να απορροφούν ενέργεια από το φως. Παρ’ όλα αυτά, ο καθηγητής Πέντρι υποστηρίζει ότι από υλικά που να διαθέτουν αρνητικό βαθμό διάθλασης μπορούν να κατασκευαστούν πολύ καλοί φακοί, διότι έτσι παρακάμπτεται το φαινόμενο της διάθλασης του φωτός που θαμπώνει τις εικόνες. Ερευνητές, υπό την καθοδήγηση του καθηγητή Ξιάνγκ Ζανγκ του Πανεπιστημίου της Καλιφόρνιας στο Μπέρκλεϊ κατασκεύασαν ένα φακό από μεταϋλικό που έχει τη δυνατότητα να διαχωρίζει την εικόνα δύο λεπτών γραμμών με μεταξύ τους απόσταση μόλις 70 δισεκατομμυριοστά του μέτρου. Το κυρίως πρόβλημα είναι ότι το προς εξέταση αντικείμενο πρέπει να τοποθετηθεί πολύ κοντά στον φακό. Μια άλλη πιθανή χρήση είναι η αποθήκευση πληροφοριών, όπως στα DVD, λέει ο καθηγητής Ζανγκ. Το γεγονός ότι η εστίαση είναι πολύ αποτελεσματικότερη σημαίνει ότι περισσότερες πληροφορίες θα μπορούσαν να εγγραφούν στον ίδιο χώρο. Σήμερα, οι ερευνητές μεταϋλικών προσπαθούν να επιλύσουν νέα προβλήματα. Τον Μάιο του 2006, οι καθηγητές Πέντρι και Σμιθ υποστήριξαν ότι θα μπορούσαν να κάνουν αόρατη μια μοναδική συχνότητα μικροκυμάτων. Μέχρι τον Οκτώβριο 2006, είχαν κατασκευάσει μιαν απλοποιημένη συσκευή. Ωστόσο, αυτή δεν λειτουργεί στο ορατό φως λόγω του προβλήματος απορρόφησης της ενέργειας. Το 2007, ο καθηγητής Βλαντιμίρ Σαλάεφ του Πανεπιστημίου Περντιού ακολούθησε διαφορετικό δρόμο και κατάφερε να υπερκεράσει αυτό το πρόβλημα. Λέει ότι μπορεί να κάνει αντικείμενα αόρατα στο ορατό φως, αν και μπορεί να κρύψει μόνο ένα χρώμα τη φορά. Εφαρμογές Οι εφαρμογές των μετα-υλικών εκτείνονται σε ένα μεγάλο εύρος δραστηριοτήτων της καθημερινής ζωής. Οσες από αυτές αφορούν συσκευές που λειτουργούν με μικροκύματα θα εμφανιστούν σύντομα στην αγορά με εντυπωσιακά χαρακτηριστικά. Δύο παραδείγματα είναι ενδεικτικά: Μαγνητική τομογραφία Θα κυκλοφορήσουν συσκευές μαγνητικής τομογραφίας, στις οποίες ο ασθενής δεν θα χρειάζεται να τοποθετείται σε έναν στενό κυλινδρικό σωλήνα. Το σώμα του θα μπορεί να βρίσκεται 1 μέτρο μακριά από τον μαγνήτη, και πάλι θα φαίνονται περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες από αυτές που είναι ικανά να αποτυπώσουν τα σύγχρονα μηχανήματα. Κατασκευή μικρότερων κεραιών Με τη βοήθεια των μετα-υλικών είναι δυνατόν να μειωθεί ως 90% και το μέγεθος και η ισχύς των κεραιών, με προφανές κέρδος τη μείωση της ακτινοβολίας που δέχονται όσοι χρησιμοποιούν ασύρματες συσκευές, όπως για παράδειγμα κινητά τηλέφωνα. Πολύ πιο σημαντικές θα είναι όμως οι εφαρμογές που θα εμφανισθούν όταν γίνει δυνατό να κατασκευαστούν μετα-υλικά για φωτεινές ακτίνες. Μερικές από αυτές είναι: Κατασκευή επίπεδων φακών Το γεγονός αυτό θα φέρει επανάσταση σε όλες τις οπτικές συσκευές, όπως για παράδειγμα στις φωτογραφικές μηχανές. Κατασκευή ολοκληρωμένων κυκλωμάτων μικρού μεγέθους Με τα συνηθισμένα υλικά δεν είναι δυνατόν να απεικονισθεί ένα αντικείμενο με διαστάσεις μικρότερες από το μήκος κύματος του φωτός που χρησιμοποιούμε. Αυτό το γεγονός περιορίζει τις διαστάσεις των συνδέσεων στα «τσιπάκια» των ηλεκτρονικών συσκευών. Τα μετα-υλικά όμως δε έχουν αυτόν τον περιορισμό, οπότε η ελάττωση των διαστάσεων των ηλεκτρονικών συσκευών θα είναι δραματική. Αύξηση της χωρητικότητας των οπτικών ινών Οι ενσύρματες τηλεπικοινωνίες σήμερα δεν χρησιμοποιούν πια σύρματα από μέταλλο, αλλά ίνες από διαφανή υλικά, μέσα από τις οποίες περνάει το φως ενός λέιζερ. Το χρώμα του λέιζερ που χρησιμοποιούμε εξαρτάται από τις ιδιότητες του υλικού της ίνας. Αυτό ισχύει για τα κοινά υλικά, όχι όμως για τα μετα-υλικά. Ετσι με ίνες κατασκευασμένες από μετα-υλικά θα μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιούμε ταυτόχρονα λέιζερ διαφορετικών χρωμάτων, γεγονός που θα αυξήσει τη χωρητικότητα των τηλεφωνικών κυκλωμάτων. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αριστερόστροφο Υλικό *Νανοϋλικό Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *xlaxanas.gr *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία Ερευνητικές Ομάδες #Allan Boardman's Group (web link) - UK #Christophe Caloz' research group — Canada #George Eleftheriades's research group — Canada #Nader Engheta - US #FGAN-FHR — Germany #M. Saif Islam's Research Group, University of California at Davis - USA #Tatsuo Itoh`s group — USA #Akhlesh Lakhtakia - USA #Herbert Moser's Group, Singapore Synchrotron Light Source — Singapore #Ekmel Özbay`s Research group, Bilkent University - Turkey #Sir John Pendry's group — References — Imperial College — UK #Viktor Podolskiy's group — Oregon State University — USA #Vladimir Shalaev's Research Group, Purdue University, USA #Shvets Research Group, University of Texas at Austin - USA #David Smith's research group — Duke University — USA #Costas Soukoulis at IESL, Greece — Photonic, Phononic & MetaMaterials Group #Srinivas Sridhar's Group, Northeastern University — USA #Virtual Institute for Artificial Electromagnetic Materials and Metamaterials ("METAMORPHOSE VI AISBL") #"Metamorphose" EU Network of Excellence on Metamaterials. Coordinator: Sergei Tretyakov #Irina Veretennicoff's research group, Vrije Universiteit Brussel — Belgium #Martin Wegener's Metamaterials group, Universität Karlsruhe (TH) — Germany #Georgios Zouganelis's Metamaterials Group, NIT — Japan #Xiang Zhang's group, Berkeley USA #Applied Electromagnetics Laboratory, Lucio Vegni's group, Università "Roma Tre", Rome #Yang Hao's research group, Queen Mary, University of London, UK #Takuo Tanaka and Satoshi Kawata, Nanophotonics Lab., RIKEN (The Institute of Physical and Chemical Research), Japan #Said Zouhdi's group, LGEP at SUPELEC, France #Sergei Tretyakov's group, Helsinki University of Technology, Finland #¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Oscar Quevedo's group?????????????????, Carlos III University of Madrid, Spain #CIMITEC, Universitat Autònoma de Barcelona, Spain Internet portals #RSS feed for Metamaterials articles published in Physical Review Journals #MetaMaterials.net Web Group #Virtual Institute for Artificial Electromagnetic Materials and Metamaterials ("METAMORPHOSE VI AISBL") #European Network of Excellence "METAMORPHOSE" on Metamaterials Νέόι Ιστότοποι (newest is first) #UWB Tunable Delay System, Prof Christophe Caloz, Ecole Polytechnique de Montreal) #Metaphotonics.de - Information about Photonic Metamaterials in Karlsruhe (HHNG Dr. Stefan Linden and Prof. Dr. Martin Wegener) #Realistic raytraced images, videos and interactive web-based demonstrations of materials with negative index of refraction. #Cloaking devices, nihility bandgap, LF magnetic enhancement, perfect radome NIT Japan #Left-Handed Flat Lens HFSS Tutorial EM Talk Tutorial #Journal of Optics A, February 2005 Special issue on Metamaterials #Experimental Verification of a Negative Index of Refraction #How To Make an Object Invisible #Metamaterials hold key to cloak of invisibility *